


Pyra's Cooking

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [13]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Cannibalism, Cooking, Eaten alive, F/F, F/M, Guro, Gynophagia, Preparation, Rape, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Torna captures Pyra. After raping the Aegis for a while, she is sent off to the kitchens and is cooked there - with the members of Torna enjoying a wonderful meal.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Pyra's Cooking

Pyra ran up the steps leading up to the Olethro ruins. It was the place of her first awakening, full of good memories for her… And now, it seemed Malos intended to sully those memories for her. The other Aegis had kidnapped Minoth’s granddaughter, then contacted the redhead through her dreams. He told her she’d be able to find him… And that she was forbidden to bring any backup with her. As such, the flame blade had quietly snuck out of Fonsa Myrna’s inn - and headed for the area the man had directed her to. She couldn’t just abandon Iona like this… Of course Malos would take advantage of that. Still, she was certain she’d be able to handle whatever he’d throw her way - or, if that failed, at the very least ensure that the hostage girl would be safe.

The red-haired blade slowly walked into the amphitheater that awaited her at the end of the stairs. Malos was already there - the other Aegis clad in all black as usual. He had a lizard-like blade alongside him - one that had supported him during the battle after her reawakening.

“Still staying in this boring form, I see. Do you really think you can take me on like this?”

Malos asked her in a mocking tone - Pyra feeling his scornful gaze go across her body.

“I am who I am! Mythra doesn’t want to see your face ever again. Now, where’s Iona?”

Instead of replying, Malos just shook his head in the direction of the seats behind her - with Pyra turning around to face them. Ah! There she was! Iona was lying on the ground, unconscious - with another member of Torna standing right over her. The brains between their operations, Akhos.

“Obrona. You know what to do.”  
“Heeheehee! With glee, master!”

The winged blade immediately flew towards Pyra - triggering her own powers in the process. She was able to drain all ether from an area around her - and in the process, leaving other blades without a way to use their powers. Pyra was no exception to that rule - the flame-wielding girl immediately feeling weaker. At the same time, Malos quickly drew his blade - swinging it to send a simple wave of energy towards Pyra. She was still able to put up a barrier - but was still forced to take a step backwards, some of her now-limited strength gone. As Malos pressed on with more attacks, the redhead quickly blew through whatever ether she still had stored - and then fell to her knees, powerless. 

“N-no…” 

She stared at Malos in desperation, wondering what the man would do as he approached her. His blade hit her on the side of the head, knocking her out cleanly - the big-breasted redhead collapsing forwards, her chest cushioning her fall as she passed out.

Akhos just nodded as he saw Pyra collapse - his gaze going back towards Iona’s just-as-helpless form.

“Leave her. We’re going to have plenty of fun with my fellow Master Blade.”

Malos’s voice was still enough to make him give up on her. Malos quickly scooped up Pyra’s body from the ground, the two of them quickly retreating on board of the Tornan warship, the Marsanes.

***

Pyra’s red eyes snapped open as she regained her consciousness. The first thing she noticed were the restraints on her body. A titanic grip held her by her wrists, stretching her arms to the sides and preventing her from moving them. A similar pair of restraints were around her ankles - but at the moment, they were simply held together. The rails she could see on the ground below would allow to move them - or so Pyra assumed. The ether-depriving aura from before was also in place - preventing her from accessing her conventional powers. She stirred for a moment, checking how firm the bindings were - and confirming without a doubt that she wouldn’t be able to get them off, no matter what. The redhead doubted even her would be able to get out of this… Not that they’d have the opportunity to check. Like his, she wouldn’t have the power to call for Mythra’s help… And the blonde most likely wouldn’t have listened, anyways.

“Ah, the sleeping princess awakens. Did you sleep well?”

Akhos’s voice was seeping with cruelty as he walked up to her.

“What do you want from me?”

Pyra asked him, with the man looking at her with contempt.

“Isn’t it obvious? The power of the Aegis! Malos requires you to regain his full strength… But making you suffer is a huge priority as well.“

The twin blades granted to him by Obrona materialized in his hands. Once they did, he immediately used them to slice away at her body - the cold, sharp metal cutting right through her outfit. The swords also opened up two cuts in her flawless, warm skin, some blood leaking onto their blades from the wounds as Pyra shook in pain. However, what hurt her even more than that… Was the knowledge that Rex was also feeling those wounds as well. The special link that she had established with her driver was different from the norm - their very lives were entwined, all pain shared between the two of them. She wanted to stay strong, for his sake… Just thinking that her failure was now also hurting him upset her even more than the pain.

Akhos kept cutting away at her body - more cuts opening up all over her abdomen, tits and shoulders. Going behind her, also delivered some slashes across the small of her back. He made sure not to cut in too deep, wanting to prevent any significant damage - but that didn’t make it any less painful. The serrated edges of his swords ripped her skin apart as they swiped across it - making it hurt much more than if he was simply cutting into it.

Pyra writhed in pain in her bindings - but they were holding her too tightly for her to break free. All that achieved was sending her body shaking - with her heavy breasts swinging around, even inside her tight top. The top wasn’t holding out too well against all these cuts, anyways. The barrage of cuts reduced most of it to shreds, with pieces of cloth piling on the ground below her - and only strands of red still holding it in place.

Finally, they couldn’t contain her chest any longer - Pyra’s breasts bursting through what still remained of her top. Now, they were able to move around freely - their flesh and fat jiggling around heavily. Akhos only helped them with that, smacking them with the flat sides of his swords to cause them to jiggle even more. These slaps didn’t hurt as much as the cuts did… But somehow, they felt infinitely more degrading to the girl. Her chest wasn’t just something he could play with! An embarrassed blush formed on her cheeks as it continued. Not even Rex got to see them like this, much less treat them in such a rough way…

After a moment, Akhos resumed his torture - quickly removing the rest of Pyra’s top with continued sword slices. Pyra’s mouth hung open - the woman unsure, what she wanted to say. As such, she only managed to gasp in pain - breathing heavily as clothes were reduced to scraps.

Once that was done, Akhos called upon his blade’s power - sparkles suddenly appearing all over his swords. Then, he pressed them against Pyra’s tits - unleashing a powerful electrical discharge straight into them. Pyra’s body began shaking again as the girl screamed in pain, her body ruptured with terrible pain. The current fried many of her nerve endings in her tits - each of them screaming in pain for a short moment before being silenced forever. The electricity also caused some of the fat within her tits to boil - the liquidisation giving her just as much pain as before. Akhos laughed as he listened to her pained voice - taking pleasure in her suffering as Pyra continued to scream in pain.

Moving the swords away after a moment, Akhos watched with satisfaction as Pyra’s giant tits slumped down, reduced to just large sacks for her melted fat and flesh. The current flowing through them caused her nipples to get erect instantly - and they still stood proud even now. Some fat was leaking out through their tips - the blood over Pyra’s cut-up abdomen mixing with some sticky, glistening fat.

“Don’t hog our guest all to yourself, Akhos!”

Malos stormed into the room, with Pyra looking at him with some relief on her face. At the very least, he wouldn’t torture her like this… It just wasn’t his style. He preferred to destroy… But that’d be better than having to endure more of this torture.

“Oh, fine.”

Akhos moved out of the way - letting one Aegis to get up close to the other. Malos immediately took hold of Pyra’s boobs - roughly groping them and squeezing more fat out of them in the process. He fondled them harshly for a couple of moments, enjoying the distress he could sense in his counterpart - before his hands traveled down her body. His fingers traced down her sides, trailing against some of the cuts and and causing her skin to ache more as he rubbed his fingers against them. Then, his hands had reached her short shorts - which he tore off without any second thoughts. They already hugged her perky butt tightly, leaving nothing to the imagination while even keeping a part of her buttcheeks exposed. Now, even that small level of cover was removed - the redhead functionally in the nude. She didn’t wear any undergarments - and because of it, her hairless slit was shown to her captors.

Malos nodded in approval at the sight of it - Pyra blushing even harder in the process.

“I hope the kid got to sample it, at least, before we took you away from him? Is he as terrible a lover as he is a fighter?”

Malos asked her while removing his codpiece - his cock standing erect. Pyra’s cheeks were now as red as her clothes and hair, but she chose not to answer. Her legs were forcefully spread as the restraints around her ankles moved to the sides in their rails - granting Malos clear access to her slit. Access which he promptly took advantage of - his cock sheathing itself easily within her cunt. Even if the two of them were as different as night and day when it came to their powers and goals, his cock still perfectly fit right into her pussy. Her inner walls clung to his erection, hugging it tightly - no matter how hard he fucked her. And he did fuck her hard - putting as much force into his thrusts as he would into fighting her. Her entire body kept shaking as the result of his thrusts, her ruined breasts sent swinging once more as Malos kept raping his helpless captive.

As much as Pyra hated to admit it, the sex didn’t feel all that bad… Their bodies were a perfect fit for one another. Even if it disgusted her, their sex was nothing but pleasure for her… The redhead feeling an unwanted wave of pleasure slowly build up within her loins.

What wasn’t pleasurable, though, was Akhos approaching her from behind. His hands groped her curvy, firm ass - kneading it as severely as he did with her boobs. And then, worst of all… He pried her buttcheeks apart while freeing his cock - which he then pressed against her anus. Her sphincter fought hard, Pyra trying to clench it shut not to let him in. However, in the end he was able to force his way through, her sphincter torn open - her resistance only causing her even more pain as Torna’s strategist sodomized her. Her asshole hurt a lot, her rectum painfully pried open as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper within her - Pyra’s insides twisting at the unwanted penetration.

“Did the boy get to use this hole before, I wonder? He should have enjoyed it when he had the chance... He’ll never get the opportunity again!” 

Pyra’s anger spiked as she heard that, alongside some fear… They really were intending to kill her, weren’t they? “Oh, Rex…” She thought of her driver, her lover, as the two men continued to violate both of her lower holes repeatedly. Their rape persisted for a while - just one climax wouldn’t be enough for both of them. As embarrassing as it was, Pyra found herself cumming because of the penetrations as well… Just as Malos’s dick began to shoot its seed straight into her womb, she, too, was pushed over the edge - her cunt contracting hard on his cock, milking more of his semen from him. The cumshot she received up her ass was nowhere that enjoyable - Akhos’s semen leaking of her anus once the man pulled out. 

The two men swapped positions next, the rape continuing - Pyra finding herself wishing for nothing but for it to end. Malos’s cock absolutely ravaged her asshole, prying it open much further than Akhos’s dick did. Akhos’s cock felt much worse that Malos’s within her cunt as well - meaning now she wasn’t feeling any pleasure at all. Her self-lubrication only helped Akhos with abusing her snatch harder. By the time Pyra’s holes were forced to take their second cumshots, the fiery blade was sobbing bitterly - tears running down her cheeks and dripping onto her devastated boobs.

However, afterwards both of her tormentors just left her alone. Even more surprisingly, Akhos used some of his healing arts on her - curing many of the cuts he had opened as well as returning her tits to pristine condition. Although it felt good to have them be restored like that, Pyra wasn’t too happy about it - she knew it’d only mean they were going to put her through more suffering later.

After a couple of hours of just hanging by her wrists and ankles in the nude in complete silence - time that dragged on painfully slow for her - there was a stir in her restraints. They all moved in the same direction at once - towards the door. Her body was taken through the warship at a quick pace - finally coming to a stop at what Pyra had deduced must have been the warship’s kitchen. Two more members of Torna were waiting for her there - and, to her surprise, one of them was a woman. She had long raven hair, and was dressed in black-and-white. The other was a man, though - one who immediately called out upon seeing her.

“Hey, why did no one tell me that this Aegis was such a beauty? I remember Mythra looking great, but she looks just as hot!”

“Stop being an idiot, Mik. The bitch’s not here for you to leer at her… Even if I prefer that to you leering at my body.”

The man just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say, Patroka.”

Pyra was now stretched in an X shape at table in the center of the room. More bindings popped out of it - around her upper arms and her waist - as the ones around her wrists and ankles opened up. Pyra stretched out her fingers, trying to call forth some flames - but those tries were soon cut short. Patroka raised a cleaver up right, then quickly brought it down onto one of Pyra’s wrists - cleanly severing her hand in one blow.

“No!” Pyra called out, but it was already too late - blood gushing from the wound and onto the table as her fingers began to open and close by themselves. A small flame even popped up on the palm of her severed hand before dispersing - teasing the girl with the reappearance of her powers that she couldn’t take advantage of in any way. Patroka didn’t waste any time following up on that, either - Pyra’s other hand also cut off in another small cloud of blood. With permanent wounds such as these, Pyra’s hopes that she’d get to survive here disappeared. Rex… She needed him to live, at least… Although it was breaking her heart, she needed to spare him from any further pain, spare him from following her into death… With this reasoning in mind, she had severed the connection between them - sobbing bitterly at the final separation from her driver and the man she loved.

“You do her feet.”

Patroka barked at Mikhail while handing him the cleaver - the man bowing for show as he took it from her. Then, he immediately slammed it down right above one of Pyra’s ankles. Pyra thrashed in her restraints, but it didn’t help her at all - her toes wiggling around as her foot was cleanly separated from the rest of her body in one blow. The redhead began to cry again, the pain they were causing her clearly showing as the three of her stumps began to bleed - her second foot joining her other extremities with another sharp stab of pain just a number of seconds later.

“Aww, you made the bitch cry!”

Patroka laughed as she put Pyra’s hands and feet aside - quickly taking a huge basin from one of the nearby tables. Bringing it over Pyra’s body, she began to pour the baste onto Pyra’s body - starting from her chest. The hot liquid bit into her skin - but the realization, what they were doing, also scared Pyra. Were they really going to…

“We’ve heard you like to cook, bitch - cooking you in return seemed like a good idea to them. I’m not great at it myself, but Akhos gave me specific instructions on what I should do with you.”

As she explained that, Patroka put the pot down for a moment - her hands instead pressing into her slickened, healed flesh. She began to rub her hands hard against it, working to make sure that her skin would absorb the new addition. Her hands were even rougher than her brother’s or Malos’s. She pressed her fingers so hard against her skin, Pyra was almost thinking she’d tear her skin off. That roughness extended to her titties as well.

“Look at you! You have tits like a cow! I’ve seen how your clothes look like… You probably take pride in showing them off! You whore!”

Patroka screamed at her in anger as she squeezed Pyra’s boobs hard in her hands - with the tied-up blade half-thinking she was going to rip them off just because of how hard she pulled on them. However, Pyra’s chest jewels survived that - with Patroka moving on to pour more of it onto her toned midriff. The black-haired girl seemed to take pleasure in thoroughly feeling her up as she continued with the process. In the meantime, Mikhail removed Pyra’s socks - the girl now fully nude. Then, he resorted himself to just rubbing Pyra’s hands and feet against his cock - working on getting off while Patroka’s work continued. The black-haired woman rubbed her fingers hard against her meaty thighs, kneading her flesh there too. To Pyra’s disgust, she had also forced her fingers into her snatch - lubing even the insides of her cunt up with the taste-improving liquid. It’d keep her flesh moist as she cooked… Ensuring the redhead would taste delicious.

Finally done with it, Patroka took a step away - and looked at Mikhail, who had just released a load onto the redheads soles and palms.

“Looking good, Patroka! Wonder if you’d cook like this just for me someday?”

He teased her while approaching Pyra’s glistening, oiled body again. Taking a spit from another of the tables, he brought it down - lining the tip of it up with Pyra’s asshole. The panic he spotted on Pyra’s face spurred him to comment:

“Oh, don’t worry! This won’t be lethal!”

He told her as he shoved the pole right up her ass. Her sphincter was forced open once more - this time, by a cold metal rod. At first, it didn’t hurt as much as the brutal assfucking she had received - both because the pole wasn’t as wide, and because her ass now as at least a little used to it. However, the moment the spit reached the end of her rectum the real pain begun. It tore through its back wall and plunged into her guts - spearing through them as well. Pyra felt some pain in her belly as the spit traversed it - but that was nothing compared to the knowledge, what was happening. They were putting her on a spit… They would roast her, just like an animal…

Mikhail savored the fresh tears on her face as the spit tore through her midsection and up her ribcage, moving it carefully to avoid any major organs on the way. A bulge appeared in her neck as the spit traveled up it - before finally coming out from between Pyra’s lips, putting her own blood all over her face. With the girl fully impaled, Mikhail took a step back to admire her body once more - enjoying the view of her nude, oiled up, bleeding flesh.

After securing her arms and legs - legs fixed to the spit, arms bound behind her back - Pyra was ready to be roasted. The woman was quickly put in one of the ovens - the door closing behind her as more tears run down her face. She really was just a piece of meat for them…

The heat surrounding her body didn’t even feel that bad. Because her flame powers, Pyra’s body had an inherent immunity to things like the heat. Because of it, staying in the oven didn’t really hurt at all - even as her flesh truly began to cook. Her immunity saved her from most of the pain, but it didn’t block it fully. She could feel her muscles slowly giving in to the heat, her nerve endings slowly dying all over her body - all while her skin turned a delicious golden-brown. The oil Patroka had put on her skin fused with it as well, seeping into the tissues below it - helping with the color while enhancing the taste. Her flesh slowly turned unresponsive, her internal organs slowly dying one-by-one as the heat got to them - but throughout it all, Pyra remained fully conscious. Her own smell filled her nostrils - and against herself Pyra had to admit that she smelled delicious.

From time to time, the members of Torna would come to admire her cooking body. Pyra could catch them staring at her by the corner of her eye - but never for long. At one point, Patroka had opened the oven up, quickly pouring another round of baste all over her body. This time, at least, she spared her the rubbing - understandably so, as she’d have to touch her scorching-hot skin. Worst of all, even though her flesh was almost completely cooked, her skin fully killed by the heat… Pyra could still feel every part of her body - the new hot liquid being poured on top of it confirming it to her. And that stayed true even once she had finished cooking - her tasty, steaming body taken out of the oven and laid out on a table in the kitchen.

Now, the entire Torna had gathered around her - forks, knives and another cleaver in hand. They descended upon her body, their eating instruments sinking into her cooked flesh - Pyra feeling each and every one of them. She felt it as Akhos carved out a huge piece of her thigh, she felt it as Malos took a few bites straight off her boob. She felt it as Mikhail took a number of slices off her butt - with how firm her rump usually was, the quality of its meat was also up there. She got to feel as Patroka cut her entire tit off, watching as the only Tornan woman devoured it in a number of greedy bites. She also got to feel as her cunt had been carved out, her cunt steak eaten in part by each of them. 

Throughout all of it, Pyra was only given short periods of rest. As one of them would move on to eat the piece of her they had cut off, another one would soon finish theirs - and get right back to her for more of her flesh. Each slice hurt as much as the first one - Pyra’s mind slowly filled with more and more pain.

In the end, most of her flesh had been stripped off her body - but despite that, Pyra was still alive and conscious. As long as her soul persisted, her body would linger on. Malos wasn’t going to take any risks with her, though. Placing a hand on top of her ruined chest, he took hold of her core crystal. Sending his dark energy into it, he began to drain it - rebuilding his own database from the data within it. She had no strength to resist him anymore - the data flowing straight from her to him. By doing this, he’d restore his own core crystal, which was lacking crucial elements… Stealing all of them from Pyra in the process. If her body was intact, he’d leave her as just an empty shell. However, with both her body destroyed and her core crystal drained, Pyra’s life had come to an end. The girl finally passed on, freeing her from all the suffering the Torna had put her through - her body fading away as any normal blade would.

“Don’t worry, Pyra. I’ll go to Elysium in your place… And kill the Architect for making both of us suffer like this.”

Malos told Pyra’s empty core crystal - before crushing it in his hand, no signs that his rival Aegis had ever existed remaining.


End file.
